general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
$QUAD: The Great and Powerful/Issue 1
Bloxx and Derk are running away from a robbery they just committed and they find some nigga riding his bicycle, Bloxx hits him on the head with his new baseball bat. "Ours now bitch lel." Bloxx says. "y u do dis" "BDK BITCH!" Saying this fuels Derk's hate for BDK and shoots the guy multiple times with his SMG. Both Bloxx and Derk take off on their new bike and continue riding away from the cops. As the two niggas are ridin’ away from the cops, they hear a radio playing ‘’War.’’ ‘’SQUAD!’’ Bloxx says. ‘’No, we’re the $QUAD now!’’ Derk says after getting an erection to the sweet Keef’s music. Then they both fly in the air and are infused with Keef. As they are in the air, they discover a lone Dom walking the streets of Chiraq and about to get popped by some niggas. ‘’Aw shiiiiit, nigga.’’ Derk says. ‘’u said et bb,’’ Bloxx said while speeding down to help the Domfgt before he was popped and/or raped. ‘’Give us yo money, yo. Or we’ll kill ya, yo!’’ One of the fgts says. ‘’PUSSY BOI DON’T WANT WAR!’’ Derk and Bloxx say in unison as their faces and glow yellow with pure energy fueled by the Keef and they smash the fgts down. Derk pulls out his golden AK which the energy fueled by Keef put the ‘$QUAD’ imprints on automatically and starts spraying it at the pussy bois/fgts. “Holy shit! you saved my fgt life.” Domfgt says. “u noe et” Derk and Bloxx say at the same time while doing the $QUAD handshake. ‘’Yo nigga, what you doin’ out here?’’ Bloxx says while holding his Keef-erection. “I was walking the streets, then some niggas came and started pointing guns at me.” “K.” Dark says. “K.” Bloxx says. “Wanna join $QUAD?” Derk asks. “u noe et.” Dom replies. Bloxx and Derk grab Dom by the testicles and drags him into an alleyway to begin the ceremonial joining of $QUAD. Derk starts playing the song “War” and “Squad I trust” by the almighty erection giving Keef. As Dom listens to it, an erection begins coming out of his gym shorts as he tries to hide it. “hawt.”Derk says. Dom accepts the Keef music and grows dreads and begins shaking them up and down. “welcome to da $QUAD brotha.”Bloxx says. “$QUAD” “$QUAD” “$QUAD” The three members say as they hold plenty of guns in their hands with a custom-made Chief Keef beatbox on the side. The next day, da three bruddas be outside when suddenly they see a bunch o’ thotties. “We don’t love no thotties, but we could fuck hehe.” The horny Derk says. The $QUAD takes their AKs and their beatboxes up to the thotties and starts fuckin’ wit dere mind. “Dis da hella sauce game my nigga.” Dom says. They get to da HQ have a good night then kick the thotties out. “WE DON’T LOVE NO THOTTIES!” When Bloxx goes out to get groceries (niggas gotta eat), he sees a bunch of shit he don’t like. “Cucumbers das dat shit I don’t like.” “Canned peas das dat shit I don’t like.” Bloxx continues ranting until he spots a Hippo fighting off their rivals BDK(Black Disciple Killers) and assume he is the person who killed their leader Lil Jojo. ‘’Nigga y,’’ Bloxx says The Hippa pulls out a Glock-17 and slaughters the BDK members and finally ridding them of $QUAD’s hometown. “Dayum nigga, das sexy.” Bloxx says. “inoe” Hippa replies. “Wanna join $QUAD?” Bloxx asks “Yus.” The $QUAD members begin the exact same ceremony they had earlier, and discover the newest addition of the $QUAD disciples. “$QUAD.” They all say. Da $QUAD be sittin’ at their table, pulling the pee-pee/ when Bloxx mutters ‘’Oh my Kenny,’’ to himself while reading da paper. ‘’NIGGA WAT,’’ Derk says as he pulls out his AK. “Nothing, I just came. ” “o.” NEXT TIME: Shit happens. Category:Issues Category:Bloxx Category:Dark